


Dear Santa...

by Clea2011



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Epistolary, Fluff, Humour, Letters, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 07:04:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2842289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clea2011/pseuds/Clea2011
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dear Santa<br/>This year Arthur has been a complete prat...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Santa...

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Camelot Drabble prompt letters.

_Dear Santa_

_This year, Arthur has been a complete prat. So please don’t leave him any more presents. It’s not like he doesn’t already have enough, there’s so many under the tree that it’ll take him all of Christmas Day to open them, and now he keeps showing off, telling me to look at them like I can’t already see his dad’s spoiled him rotten. Again._

_Also please can I have a huge tub of chocolates and some aftershave? Not the sort that smells like Arthur’s football socks though. And then can you send lots of presents to Mum because I’ve got no money while I’m at uni, and the present I’ve got her is rubbish._

_Thanks_

_Love Merlin xxx_

* * *

 

Merlin glared at the Christmas tree again. He’d come home the previous evening and found that a huge pile of immaculately-wrapped gifts had appeared beneath it. He was tired after spending several hours at uni followed by his part-time job in the local coffee shop. The job barely paid enough to cover the pittance he insisted on paying Arthur towards the mortgage on Arthur’s penthouse apartment, and left little for anything else.

Arthur, on the other hand, had a high-paying job in his father’s company and probably never wanted for anything, ever. Merlin was never quite sure what it was that Arthur saw in him.

“Merlin!” Arthur called from the hallway.

The prat was home. Merlin wandered out to see what he wanted. He was still feeling a bit envious of the gifts. He’d never had that many in his entire life. This year, Merlin had one from Uncle Gaius and two from his mum. She’d given one to Arthur as well and it was probably lost under the mountain of presents now.

Arthur was holding the letter Merlin had scribbled in class that morning when he’d been feeling particularly sorry for himself. “Writing to Santa, Merlin? Really?”

“I always do. You’re not supposed to read them.”

“And yet you left it on the hall table, open?”

“I went looking for an envelope and then forgot about it,” Merlin snatched at the letter, but Arthur held it out of reach.

“You still haven’t looked at the presents, have you?”

“Can’t really miss them. Did your dad pick them out himself?”

Arthur frowned. “My father doesn’t do Christmas. He thinks it’s for children.”

“But you’re…”

“Children under the age of about ten,” Arthur clarified. “The presents aren’t for me, they’re for you.”

Oh.

_Oh…_

* * *

 

_Dear Santa_

_Completely scrap that last letter, apart from the bit about Mum._

_Please could you give **Arthur** a ton of presents because I’ve only got him a selection box and some funny underpants from Primark, while he appears to have bought me the contents of a small department store? You might also want to remind his dad that it’s Christmas and that Arthur is the loveliest and most generous person on the planet and not a prat at all. You also could tell him that Christmas isn’t just for children and that it’s also not just an annoying couple of days when the offices have to close._

_Still have no money! Help! Do you think it’s okay if I make him a book of vouchers for… um… favours instead? I’d give details but you might take my present mountain away for being naughty._

_Love to the reindeer_

_Merlin xxxx_

 


End file.
